warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack/Armaments
The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Armaments need to be repaired either with resources or with a single-use rush repair drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Armaments stats vary randomly. Damage Stat Bonuses Recovered Mk II and Mk III Armament Wreckages (particularly Turrets) will come with a random stat bonus in either Fire Rate or Damage. Fire Rate stats may range from 30-60% while damage stats may range from 15.6-60%. Duplicate armaments can only have the same bonus type. e.g. Vidar Apoc Mk III will always have +Weapon damage. But a Zetki Apoc Mk III will always have +Fire rate Turrets Note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots a the same time; two instances are necessary. Exceptions to this rule are the starter Apoc and Pulsar weapons, which require only one instance to be applicable to both slots. Apoc ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Carcinnox ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded ²Only recovered wreckage will have a stat bonus Pulsar ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded ²Only recovered wreckage will have a stat bonus Cryophon ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded ²Only recovered wreckage will have a stat bonus Photor NOTE: Heat accretion values may be incorrect. The tooltip says zero, but equipping one, leaving drydock, then returning shows a nonzero heat accretion. With test, this value is also false, and the real value are ~10 for the normal, Vidar, and Lavan ; and ~40 for Zetki. ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded ²Only recovered wreckage will have a stat bonus Ordnances Tycho Seeker Milati Galvarc Manufacturing Costs Turrets Manufacturing/Repair costs are the same for all Turrets of the same House and generation Sigma = Base Carcinnox, Cryophon and Photor (*Base Apoc and Pulsar installed by default) Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Lavan = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Vidar = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Zetki = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Ordnances Ordnances exist only in Sigma Series. Ordnances of the same generation have the same manufacturing requirements. Sigma = Base Galvarc and Milati (*Base Tycho Seeker is installed by default) Mk I Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk II Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk III Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Category:Railjack